Flexible bands including, for example, wrist straps and bundled fiber/cable ribbons, can be exposed to external factors which compromise their connecting ends. For example, an identifying wrist strap on a patient is generally attached at its ends with an adhesive portion or unsecure interlocking feature, and the removal of the band at the resulting seam can be caused by accidental or intentional dismantling by the patient or others.